


Restless Dream

by forgotmyline



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotmyline/pseuds/forgotmyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song meme, featuring 10 song inspired ficlets about Alistair and Fiana Cousland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this collection while browsing and thought it would be a fun writing exercise. These are in the order the songs came up, not chronological (8, 4, 9, 3, 5, 7, 2, 6, 1, 10 would be chronological, if you're interested in reading it that way). The rules were as follows:
> 
> The Song-Fic Meme:  
> 1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3.] Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble/ficlet; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4.] Do ten of these, then post them.  
> 5.] Post all ten as a single fic, please. Your choice as to whether they are individual chapters or all ten in one chapter.
> 
> [I put together a playlist of these songs on youtube as well](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbtV80HtI-YzHCnHyk7gfdluwVl7Cv5AR).

**1\. Restless Dream by Jack’s Mannequin**

_ Fiana, _

_ You wouldn't believe the chaos in the Hinterlands right now.  Not only is there a giant hole in the sky, but Teagan has been kicked out of Redcliffe. By Tevinter mages, of all things! Well, you know that of course (the bit about the hole, not the mages).   _

_Leliana got in touch with me, wanted to know if I knew how to reach you. I told her what you were doing and she offered whatever help she could give you._

_ Maker, Fee, I don't know why I'm bothering with news you can hear in any tavern in Ferelden. I just...  I miss you. Come home to me, safe and sound. I don't think I could bear it if you didn't. _

_ Alistair _

** 2\. Thief by Our Lady Peace **

It wasn't the first time Fiana had been woken up by her husband's cries of terror. She was sure that it wouldn't be the last either. She rubbed slow circles on his back, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Alistair, love.  Wake up. We're at home, in bed. You're safe."

His eyes popped open, and her heart broke when she saw the sheer terror in them.  She waited a few moments for Alistair to come back to her, to realize where he was. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and turned to her. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek as she wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. She sighed as he placed a light kiss on her lips - they had been married nearly a year and she still felt a thrill every time their lips met.

Alistair leaned his forehead against Fiana's, breathing in the familiar scent of her.  "I'm sorry I woke you again, Fee."

She shrugged. "The nightmares will stop in time, Alistair. And until then, I'll be right here by your side, offering whatever comfort I can."

** 3\. Outlaw Heart by Tiger Army **

“Are you crazy? He’s a traitor to Ferelden! It’s entirely his fault that Duncan is dead, that my brother, _the king,_ is dead! You can’t possibly be entertaining the idea of… of letting him what? Try to redeem himself?”

Fiana rubbed the back of her neck as she thought. “Alistair, you need to calm down. I’m not entertaining the idea so that he can somehow achieve forgiveness. But we do need all the help we can get when we fight this archdemon. And let’s be honest with ourselves. Becoming a Grey Warden is just a delayed death sentence anyway.”

There was a flash of fury in his eyes, followed by a pleading look in her direction. “Please, Fiana. I can’t… if you do this, I can’t stay. I can’t fight beside a man who would betray his country so easily.”

Fiana nodded at him, taking his hand in hers. “Alright. You’re right. I… I’ll carry the sentence out. You don’t need his blood on your hands.”

** 4\. Blank Space by Taylor Swift **

She loved the way he moved in battle. Alistair wasn't the most confident man socially, but when he was fighting darkspawn? He knew exactly what he was doing. And Fiana would be lying if she tried to tell herself that she didn't find it attractive.

They had made camp for the night, and she watched him practice a few maneuvers as she cleaned and sharpened her daggers. Maker, but she wanted to get him naked, find out how those moves on the battlefield translated in the bedroom.

It was a bad idea, she knew. Alistair was the all or nothing type. Either she would be with him for the rest of their probably short lives, or it would end in a spectacularly bad manner, completely ruining their friendship and whatever hope they had of working together. _Still though_ , she thought, her tongue darting out to lick her lips, _it might be a mistake worth making_.

** 5\. Please by Eisley **

Alistair stood in the bathing room, dumping a pitcher of scalding water over his head, scrubbing until his skin was bright red and yet still not feeling clean, not like himself.

He knew that the ritual he had done would save his life, save _Fiana's_ life, but he felt wrong after. Dirty. When he fell in love with Fiana, when they finally decided to make love, he knew in his soul that she was it and he would never be with any other woman. And now he was trying to wash away Morrigan's scent, a woman he didn't even really _like_.

Maker, what had he gotten himself into? He dressed and walked down a long hallway to his room. He hesitated at his door. If things were normal, if he hadn't just...  He turned around, facing Fiana's door.  He hesitated before turning the knob, letting out a sigh of relief when he found it unlocked.

She was still awake, curled up in a large armchair near a window.  She wiped away tears when she heard her door, and he knew that she hadn't wanted him to see her cry. He went to her, his strides quick with purpose. He knelt before her so that they were at eye level and she pressed her forehead to his. "It's difficult right now," she said. "But we'll be ok, love."

** 6\. Mad World by Gary Jules **

She dreamed it again, dreamed about her death. Heard the archdemon's call. She knew Alistair was having the dreams too. He tossed and turned at night, just as he had after they killed the archdemon all those years ago and he had his nightmares. She knew that this wasn't real, though. She had faced down an archdemon before and this... This felt different.

Maker's breath, the world was going mad. The mages and Templars were fighting, the divine was dead, and there was a hole in the sky that led to the fade. She thought she was done with this adventuring nonsense, but the world just wouldn't let her be.

Dawn was beginning to paint the sky with sunlight, so she decided she might as well get up. She had to get ready to go. Gear to gather. Supplies to pack. She opened a drawer in her dresser, digging through her clothes until she found her babies. She caressed her daggers, the love in her touch evident.

She hadn't heard her husband wake up, but she leaned back into him when he wrapped his arms around her. "Planning to leave me, Fee?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Never, my love. But you hear it, too. I'll be back, Alistair, as soon as I find a way to stop the Calling."

** 7\. What Gets You Off by Jack's Mannequin **

The ballroom at the palace was truly lovely, but all Fiana wanted was to run and hide away in the gardens. Too bad she couldn't escape her own party. She looked around for Alistair, a clock somewhere striking one in the morning. She sighed, not seeing him anywhere, and flagged down a nervous looking servant. Fiana whispered in the servant's ear, not watching as she weaved through the crowd, instead turning and finding her way outside.

The cool air of the gardens felt absolutely divine, but the lack of people felt even better. She was only waiting a short while when Alistair joined her. He gave her a look of pure adoration  and devotion, a look that mirrored her own. He didn't say a word as he strode towards her, just tilted her face to his and captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

Fiana groaned in pleasure as she opened her mouth to let him in. He turned her around, lips and tongue and a little bit of his teeth on her neck as he unfastened her gown. Her red silk coronation gown pooled to the ground at their feet, and she turned to face him in nothing but her corset and chemise. She grinned at him, a wicked gleam in her eye as she deftly undid the buttons of his pants and fell to her knees in the dirt before him, intending to show him just how glad she was that he joined her in the gardens.

** 8\. Strong Enough to Break by Hanson **

"I don't think I can do this, Alistair. They're all dead, and it's just us, and how in the hell are we supposed to stop a blight with only two Grey Wardens? And new recruits at that!"

Alistair sat down next to her outside of the witch's hut. He could hear Flemeth and her daughter arguing, but he ignored them, choosing instead to focus on calming down Fiana. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "We'll figure it out, Fee. We'll gather what allies we can and we'll kill the archdemon."

She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. She was grateful for the small kindness of his bravado when she knew that he was just as shaken up as she was, maybe even more so, since he had been a warden longer. "You're right. I... I'm just a little overwhelmed by all this. I just need a moment to catch my breath, if you don't mind."

He nodded, squeezing her shoulder before he got up and walked back toward the hut.

** 9\. Cathedrals by Jump Little Children **

Another building destroyed by darkspawn, another ruin. Fiana spied the glint of sunlight on a piece of a broken stained glass window. It was almost beautiful, she thought, in spite of the destruction that surrounded them. She turned to her companions, Morrigan and Leliana several feet away arguing about faith, Alistair, sweet, faithful Alistair, just a few steps behind her.

She paused, waiting for him to catch up, and took his hand in hers. "What kind of life do you think you'd be living right now if there was no blight and you were just Alistair, not Grey Warden or former Templar Alistair?"

He shrugged. "Never really thought much about it, to be honest. I suppose I would have found work somewhere near Redcliffe, done the marriage and kids thing. You?"

She pulled him along, not looking at him as she answered. "I used to want to travel and have adventures, instead of settling down as my mother wished. But now? Now I would give anything for the life I would have lived had none of this happened, for a family and place to call home."

** 10\. Cecelia and the Satellite by Andrew McMahon **

Perfect. She was absolutely perfect. Alistair sat in bed next to his sleeping wife, completely entranced by the tiny bundle he now held in his arms. He had seen many things over the years, but nothing nearly as beautiful as his newborn daughter.

Eleanor scrunched up her eyes, opening her mouth to let a loud wail escape. Alistair turned to Fiana, intending to wake her, but she was already stirring. Still half asleep, she took the baby from him and he wrapped an arm around her, placing a kiss on her temple. She looked up at him, a tired smile on her lips as she nursed their daughter. Their miracle, if truth be told, something he never thought to experience because of the darkspawn taint in their blood.

And yet, somehow, here they were.


End file.
